Birthday Dud
by GirlforGod99
Summary: As you get older, it always seems that your kids get more excited about things than you do. That is until you decide to get into it, WAY into it. Big thanks to Nyislandersgirl for use of character(s). rated T for alcohol references.


**As you get older, it always seems that your kids get more excited about things than you do. That is until you decide to get into it, WAY into it.**

**Aiden and Michelle - 3 years old**

**Aaron - 5 years old**

* * *

"Daddy, wake up. Daddy, wake up. Daddy, wake up!" Two voices trilled, jumping on top of Ash as he tried to fall back asleep. Finally when Aiden jumped on his stomach, almost crushing his lungs, he got up. Just then, Misty came in. Seeing the kids had just been jumping on him, she hurried in and snatched them up.

"I told you two to wake him up, not jump on him." Misty said, setting the twins on the floor. Aiden gave Misty a serious look.

"You didn't say _not _to jump on him." Aiden said defensively. This made Ash laugh, picking up Michelle and setting her on the bed. "Daddy, are you ready for the party?"

"Buddy." Ash started, not being able to help chuckling at the boy's excitement for a birthday party that wasn't even for him. "The party isn't until tonight. Remember?"

"Oh yeah." The boy sighed as he recalled that little, unfortunate fact.

* * *

All during the morning, Michelle and Aiden hung around their father, as if his presence could somehow make time go faster. Besides kind of creeping him out, their constant questioning of how long until the party was driving him nuts. As the early afternoon came around, Misty took the kids off his hands by letting them help make the cake.

Ash, finally given a little peace soon found it interrupted as someone rang the doorbell. "Ugh." Ash sighed as he got up off the couch and trudged to the door. He opened it to see his usual cheerful manager standing at the door. "Hey Scott, what's up?"

"I know you said you only wanted family and friends at the party, but..." Scott started.

"No Scott." Ash interrupted. "I have to do interviews, public appearances, and all the other stuff during the other 364 days of the year, but not today. You promised I could have my birthday to myself." Scott gave the young man a disappointed look.

"Please Ash. All you have to do is let one reporter into the party." Scott said, a hopeful gaze in his sunglass covered eyes. Ash groaned in disappointment.

"Ok, one reporter. That's all!" Ash answered firmly. This was one part of the job he didn't like. Tha lack of privacy drove him crazy, especially on his birthday. he hadn't even wanted a huge party.

Too bad Misty had other plans. She had prepared the whole Cerulean City gym for the man's birthday. It seemed that Misty and her sisters were always super excited about birthdays. Together with Brock and Tracey, the girls had planned the whole party. It was hard not to get excited for the party now. Even Iris and Cilan were flying all the way from Unova for the party, along with all the kids.

Soon, Scott left, leaving Ash only a few minutes before the twins came back again. This time Ash was prepared. Waking up the yellow mouse beside him, he consulted the twins. "Guys, can you go exercise Pikachu, he's getting really jumpy." Ash asked.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked, only just waking up.

"Help me." Ash whispered to Pikachu. Pikachu jumped up, trying to look roochey, and instantly followed the kids outside, raring to play.

* * *

Aiden and Michelle always had fun with Pikachu. Pikachu was the best playmate as far as the twins were concerned. Aiden tagged Pikachu. "Pikachu, you're it!" Aiden cried as he and his sister started running. Pikachu chased after Michelle first, seeing she was a bit slower than Aiden. As Pikachu approached Michelle, the young girl jumped, trying to evade the tag. Pikachu almost missed, but just got her by the end of his paw.

Immediately Pikachu yelped "Pika Pikachu!" as he ran the other way. Michelle stood up and tried to chase Aiden down, who saw her incoming and started to run in zigzags, so Michelle turned around and ran to tag Pikachu. Just as she got close to Pikachu, the mouse did something strange. Closing his eyes and concentrating, twenty Pikachu clones popped up around him. Not knowing what was happening, Michelle screamed in fear.

"DADDY!" Michelle screamed as Ash came running out like a Crobat outta' hell. Not seeing the girl injured, he wondered why she was scared. Suddenly, he saw the clones of Pikachu all over the yard. His jaw fell to the grass as he pulled out his Pokedex, and scanning the clones. What he found was even more amazing.

He knelt down by Michelle and picked the girl up, calming her down. As the Pikachu clones disappeared, Pikachu looked up at Ash. Looking somewhere between totally astonished and scared, Pikachu just smiled at him. "Pikachu, you just used Doubleteam. I...I didn't even know you could learn that." Ash said smiling. "God job buddy! I should send you out to the backyard more often." The man chuckled.

* * *

Finally, it was time to head over to the gym. The kids bubbled with excitement. As a treat, Ash let them each choose a Pokémon from his arsenal of Pokémon to attend the party. Aiden chose Corphish, while Michelle decided on Infernape. Ash had noticed Michelle's recent fascination of fire types, and meant to ask the girl about it soon.

As the kids and their accompanying Pokémon went into the backroom where Lola and Lindsey were playing, Gary approached Ash as Sam rushed into the room from behind him. "Happy birthday Ash." Gary said as Ash looked down at the bag in Gary's hand.

"Thanks Gary. What'cha got there?" Ash said as he pointed to the bag.

"It's for later. Think of it as a birthday present." Gary said with a sly grin on his face. For a second, Ash felt like a kid again, just wanting to peek at his birthday presents. As Gary left, a Pikachu ran by, except it wasn't his Pikachu.

Looking at the Pikachu carefully, Ash couldn't believe it. "Sparky?" Ash said, hoping it was who he thought it was. Just then, the Pikachu stopped and jumped into Ash's arm. "Haha, Sparky. How are you?"

"Pika Pikachu!" Sparky yelped cheerfully.

Just then, the two heard a voice. "Sparky, where are you?" The voice called as Sparky jumped out of Ash's arm and ran to his trainer who appeared from the shadow of the hallway. "Ah, Sparky. You know I can't take of Aaron myself. Why'd you come back here anyway?" Looking up and seeing Ash, he smiled. "Ash, how are you! Happy Birthday!"

"Hey Ritchie!" Ash said in excitement as he approached Ritchie and the little boy who was hiding behind him. "Who's that little guy?" Ash looked at the boy who had glassy brown eyes. It took him a minute to figure out Aaron was blind.

"Ash, this is my nephew, Aaron." Richie said as he picked up the boy who immediately put his hand out to shake it. Besides being surprised at gesture, Ash was surprised at the firm grip of the boy who shook it. Placing the boy back on the ground and gave him a long silver stick. "Aaron, why don't you go play with Aiden and Michelle. They're in the room right in front of you. I'll come back when it's time to eat."

"Mmm-kay!" Aaron said as he used his stick to find the door and quickly went inside.

As Ash and Ritchie communed to the gym where the rest of the partygoers were residing, Cassidy came up to the pair. "Happy birthday Ash!" Cassie said as she glanced at Ritchie before looking back at Ash. "Um...Ash."

"Ah, sorry Cass. Cassie, this is my friend Ritchie. We met at the Indigo League when I was ten. And Ritchie, this is my good friend Cassidy." Ash introduced the two as they shook hands. "So Cassidy, where's Umbreon?" Ash looked around. Umbreon usually stayed by Cassidy's side, no matter what.

"Over there." Cassie said bluntly as Ash looked and saw Cassie's Umbreon growling at Gary's Umbreon. "We'll be lucky if the two don't kill each other." The three laughed as Gary came up angrily. Cassidy was never and had never been intimidated by Gary or his meanest stares.

"Cassie, my Umbreon won't go back into her Pokeball. Can you come retrieve your stubborn brat." Gary sniped as Cassidy rolled her eyes. Waving bye to Ash, Cassidy followed Gary and helped the Pokémon researcher pull the two off each other.

* * *

Everyone knew who the one reporter was, seeing as she was the only person who hadn't brought a pool towel. Seeing as Ash had basically been forced to let her in, he was surprised how discreet she really was. She silently roamed around the partygoers and wrote on her tablet. Unlike many reporters Ash had met, she seemed not to let her composure fade, even when she had asked Ash a few questions about himself.

Now she was sitting at one of the tables, typing up a draft of her article. Ash felt bad for her. She looked really sad and lonely. Taking a few cookies, and setting it on a plate, he brought them to her and sat down across from the blond-haired reporter. "You know, you're welcomed to enjoy the party a bit." Ash said as she looked up and smiled, taking a bite out of the Snickerdoodle cookie.

"Thank you, but I'm not really in a partying mood. My name is Chelsea, by the way." The woman said as she as she took a sip of her coffee from a large portable mug that she had brought. Her small smile quickly faded as she took on a more depressed façade.

"Not to intrude, but you look really upset. Is something wrong?" Ash asked, trying to be as polite as he could. Once again, Chelsea looked up and gave a small smile.

"Nah, my stupid boss made me come to this." Chelsea said as she realized that probably wasn't the best way to say it. "Sorry, it's not you at all. The party's lovely. But, I'm missing my father's funeral today." Ash's face fell. Looking at how angry he had been that Scott made him allow a reporter here. Just to figure out she was missing something so important made Ash feel like a traitor in some way.

"When is the funeral?"

"In about 45 minutes. Why?" Chelsea asked as she frowned and stared at her feet. Just then, Ash made a decision, she was not going to miss this. He looked over and saw Scott talking to someone.

"Scott!" Ash called as the man came over. Scott ran over to the man. "Chelsea, get your stuff together. Don't worry about your boss. If he has a problem with you missing this party for your father's funeral, I'll shove some sense in him." Passing his car keys to Scott, he looked sternly at the man. "Scott, you're driving Chelsea to her father's funeral. I usually don't like how you drive, but you better get her there fast!" Chelsea gave Ash one of the biggest and grateful smiles he had ever seen.

"Thank you so much! I have the party's outline done so I should be able to please my boss. If you're ever in Lilydale, look me up!" Chelsea said as she, being so happy, planted a quick kiss on Ash's cheek as Scott and she left. As he smiled, happy for the girl, Misty came over with a less than satisfied look on her face.

"Ash!" Misty roared as she stomped over to him. realizing she saw the kiss, Ash thought he was in for it. Instead, as soon as she was standing beside the man, she smiled. "That was the sweetest thing you've ever done! I'm so proud of you." She then pulled the man into her arms and gave him a passionate kiss.

"I thought you were mad at me. You looked angry." Ash said surprised.

"Aw, sweetie. Not you. I was, well am angry at our son." Looking behind the Misty was Aiden. The boy had that look, that guilty look of shame. "Your son took Aaron's guide cane while he was sitting and playing with Tyler and Brandon." Turning to the boy, Ash gave him a stern gaze.

"Aiden Nash Ketchum, that was really bad." Ash said sternly as he crouched to see Aiden eye to eye. "Aaron needs that."

"Why?" Aiden asked as his looked at Ash with curious eyes.

"Because Aiden, Aaron is blind."

"What does blind mean?"

Ash sighed, he forgot his son, although intelligent was still very young. "Blind means that you can't see. So Aaron uses that cane to feel around so he doesn't trip on things." Aiden immediately looked even more guilty than before.

Aiden's face fell. "I'm so sorry. I...I didn't know daddy."

Taking the boy into his arms, he gave the boy a big hug. "It's ok, you didn't mean to be bad. But now, go apologize to Aaron please." Setting the boy down, he gave him a little push back to get him started back to the play room.

* * *

As soon as it was time to eat, Ash was the first to be served, of course. After heaping a pile of mashed potatoes and roast beef plus some other food, mostly sides, he saw Ritchie making up two plates. It was obvious which was which. Ritchie had a healthy appetite, much like Ash. On the other plate, Ritchie was carefully arranging cheese, strawberries, along with other finger foods except for the small bit of mashed potatoes.

Ritchie set the plates at a table and a few minutes later he returned with Aaron at his side tapping his walking stick as the two came to the table. After sitting down, Aaron seemed to be able to navigate his plate pretty well.

After most of the people were done eating, Ash started to open presents. He really felt like a kid now, opening presents in front of a small crowd of people. Unlike then, however, he now had two kids hanging on either side of him, judging each gift their father received.

* * *

After the gifts, most of the people just chatted and danced to the music. Ash, however was beat. He forgot how draining it was to be the center of attention, so he made his way to the back room where Gary, Tracey, and two other guys Ash didn't recognize sat.

He still felt guilty for Chelsea. Having to come all this way instead of being at her father's funeral. He hoped she'd make it on time. Although with Scott driving, that was a guarantee. Also, he was starting to feel like this party, although nice, was becoming more about him than for him.

He had just wanted a simple, quiet day at home, maybe a small get together. But instead, he was feeling this big party was just a way to get together, and his birthday was just another reason to do so. It wasn't that he didn't enjoying the party, it just seemed that it was too big, too crowded to be memorable.

Taking a seat next to Gary, the man handed him a bottle. He usually would decline, beer wasn't his favorite. "So, this is what you were sneaking in." Ash said, amused and portraying a sly, mischievous smile on his face.

Seeing as it was his birthday however, and the fact the beer looked very expensive, he popped the top open and , he had another. And another. And another. And another. A few bottles later, Ash was starting to feel good. He felt really warm, like when his mom tucked him into bed when he was little. Also, he was feeling dizzy and invincible all at the same time.

Standing up, Ash was starting to wobble around as he tried to walk. The guys could see he had one too many. One by one, they each dared Ash to do one stupid thing after another, even Tracey joined in. He had dared Ash to eat a plate of mashed potatoes face first. Ash did it. Then Lucas, Gary' s friend dared him to belch the abc's while hopping on one foot. After doing two more stupid dares, Ash slunk back into his seat.

Gary could see Ash's eyes had become blood-shot and his speech was slurring, along with the dizziness. "_Great." _Gary thought. "_Not only did I get Ash drunk on his birthday, but Misty's gonna kill me." _Suddenly, Brock came in the room. Now Gary knew he was gonna get it. Brock and Misty, man someone up there had it in for him.

At first, Brock had thought Ash was being Ash. You know, silly, crazy, funny Ash. But as soon as Brock saw the empty six-pack holder, he went ballistic. "Gary, how many of those has he had?" Brock asked, a suspicious and demanding look on his face.

"Let's see." Gary said, trying to postpone the inevitable. "I brought two six packs. I had two, Tracey had one. Lucas and Joe here had two also." Gary could see Brock getting ready to explode. Gary knew that Brock usually was a calm person. So to see him this mad was scary.

"Five beers! YOU GOT HIM DRUNK! On his birthday, with his kids here! Have you gone completely insane!? I always thought you were annoying, and arrogant. But I never suspected you would be a fukin' Idiot!" Brock screamed as Ash slunk his body and put his unsteady hand on Brock's shoulder.

"Hey mannnn." Ash said as his speech slurred once again. "Calm downnnnnnn. I've having the best time of my life." As he uttered this last sentence, his other arm knocked over a small table with empty beer bottles on it. They smashed on the ground fiercely. Angry, Brock started to lead Ash around the glass to the door as the knob turned.

* * *

Ash's three-year old son came in the door and gasped. "Brock, why does daddy look..." Aiden started to ask as Brock interrupted him.

"Go get your mom Aiden. Tell her to meet me in your living room." Brock said, still dragging Ash to the door.

"Hey Aiden, what's upppp chaaaamp." Ash said as his words continued to slur.

"Is daddy sick?" Aiden asked, trembling. Ash then, seeing his son, drunkenly smiled.

Brock, still being mad at Gary looked sternly at Aiden. "Aiden, do as you're told. Now!" The little boy ran out with fear and upset pleaging his being. Brock immediately regretted the tone he had used with the child, he was only three after all.

A minute later, Misty was in the room, Aiden at her side. She frowned with a concerned look on her face. "Ash, are you ok?" She asked worryingly. Ash seemed to smirk in reply.

"I'm fiiiiine Misty." He said as Misty coughed.

"Arceus Ash, you're drunk." She coughed she said as her eyes went straight to Gary "Once Ash is sober, I am so going to ki-"

"Misty?" Brock quickly interrupted her, his eyes on Aiden who still looked terrified.

"Congratulate you on your wonderful present." Misty, her teeth grinding as she eyed Gary angrily. It took everything in her not to pound him there and now. She instead turned to Tracey. The young man cowered in fear. "Help us get Ash home." Tracey sighed in relief as he got up and took Ash's arm as the three helped Ash home.

Aiden, finding his grandmother told her everything. "Grammy, mommy and daddy went home." The older woman look at Aiden in bewilderment.

"What are you talking about champ?" Delia asked as she got down to Aiden's level. She actually wasn't that old, especially for a grandmother. She wasn't even fifty yet, which made moving easier.

"When I went to find daddy, he was with Gary." Aiden started. Delia knew Aiden didn't like Sammy, so the sight of Ash and Gary together always made the boy suspicious. "He was talking really funny and when mommy came in, she said he was drunk." Aiden finished. The boy didn't know what that met, but Delia gasped.

Leaving the kids with Cassidy, who also was still at the party. She however ran to the house where Misty and Brock were working at emptying his stomach with the old saltwater trick. Delia recalled having done that to her brother Bryan, one night when he came in drunk. Delia wanted to help, but she could soon see Misty and Brock were doing ok.

She did remember however, that Aiden and Michelle were still at the party. That's how she could help. She could keep them at her house for the night while Ash had his hangover. Surely, Misty wouldn't want them to see this, and neither would she.

So, Delia went to work in the twin's bedrooms packing a pair of pj's and clothes for the morning along with the twin's toothbrushes. Approaching Misty, who had Tracey helping spiffy up the living room since Brock was busy with Ash. "Misty, I think I'll take my grandbabies back to my house for the night, seeing as Ash will be in a horrible hangover mood." Delia said as Misty smiled.

"Thank you so much Delia. That would be very helpful." Misty said brightly. As Delia went to pick up the kids, the party had been mostly disbanded by Gary, Cassidy, and Daisy. Meanwhile, Misty felt guilty for throwing the party in the first place. She knew Ash hadn't wanted some huge party, but she had insisted he try to celebrate this milestone.

* * *

Back at the house, even with his stomach emptied, Ash was still on an alcohol high. Brock had laid him down to sleep the alcohol off, but Ash wouldn't have any of it. Everytime he was told to sleep, he refused. So now, his wife and Brock had given up.

They both had plopped down on the couch, exhausted. Ash was currently going through mood swings. "Wow, Misssst, your hair is really shiny." Ash slurred as he ran his tanned hand through Misty's hair. Misty mumbled a small thanks as Ash suddenly started crying.

Misty looked startled. She approached her husband and hugged him. "What's wrong?" Misty asked as Ash started blubbering like a child.

"I...I wan...want pretty hair too." Ash weeped. Soon, his upset turned to anger. "Why do you always get the nice things and I don't!?" Sighing, Misty sat on the couch with Brock once again. Crossing his arms like Aiden when he was angry, Ash stomped around the living room angrily.

"Geez, Misty." Tracey said chuckling as he came into the room. "He makes your hormones look normal." Misty's face turned red from anger and embarrassment. Looking at Misty, Tracey squirmed inside his skin from the livid expression Misty now featured. After whacking Tracey with a rolled up newspaper she had scrounged, Brock tucked Ash in on the couch where he's fallen asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Misty found Ash's head over the porcelain throne. Sighing, Misty got a washcloth from the closet. After ringing the extra water out, she handed the man the cloth. Kneeling beside him, she frowned. "You sure scared us yesterday." Misty said as Ash finished puking.

"I'm sorry Misty. I was an idiot." Ash said, regretfully.

"No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have thrown that huge party." Misty said in a gentle whisper.

"No angel. The party was great. Thank you so much. I got to see friends I hadn't seen in years. I really did have fun."

"Ash, were you just trying to enjoy the party to please me?"

"What! No. Pokémon Master's honor." Ash laid his right arm across his chest.

"Then why did you do it?"

"I don't know. It just seemed that everyone else was enjoying my party more than me. I just wanted to enjoy it that much too."

"So then, you were pretending."

"No. I had a lot of things on my mind and I guess I felt kinda guilty."

"About my party."

"No, about Chelsea."

"Who?"

"The reporter. I felt guilty that Scott had to basically make me let her come. Then I find out she was missing her dad's funeral for the party. That just set me off the edge."

"But why Ash? It wasn't your fault. Plus, you know, Scott called me to let us know she made it."

"Really!?" Ash asked excitedly.

"Yes. But Ash, you could've talked to me or Brock. Gosh, you said you had friends you hadn't seen in years. Any one of them would've helped you. Why drink?"

"At first, I was just relaxing with the guys. Next, I felt good from the beer and wanted to just feel better. I'm so sorry Angel. Forgive me?"

"Of course Ash. Just don't do it again."

"Ok."


End file.
